In the conductor board (or printed circuit board) industry, the following directions of development can be recognized: Different methods for embedding (passive and active) components within a conductor board are known. This technology is commonly referred to as embedding. Due to the increasing miniaturization, the connections between the components become ever smaller and finer. The layer thicknesses of conductor boards become ever smaller. The mounting of chips poses ever higher requirements to the conductor board in respect of compatible values of the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), ever higher resolution and increasing precisions. In result, a debonding of partly-elastic FR4 materials by glasses and other stiff materials is effected. All these trends lead to an undesired warpage (or deformation, or distortion).